Perseus Jackson God of Time and Water
by percyjackson007
Summary: A legend in the modern greek mythology. Percy Jackson becomes a god and changes history. Will the fates be on his side? Find out more but for that you have to read my story hahaha. OK it was funny to write a summary but do read it because its my first fic. Time travel fiction.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

**AN- Hello guys! this is my first fan fiction and I am not that good but please bear with me. Please review and give me ideas and all your criticism is appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

The giant war had just come to an end. We lost many demigods in the war. The seven with Nico and Reyna were called to the throne room for the gifts. Zeus was giving his long and boring speech but I just kept my thoughts to myself. I wasn't exactly paying attention to his speech. Can't help it, damn ADHD. I just caught some words like "without the help of the Gods we would've lost" or "I am the most powerful egoistical jerk." OK fine I added the second one but what can one say. Finally after a good 20 minutes, mind it 20 MINUTES of torture he started giving out the gifts. Zeus then suddenly changed into his roman form Jupiter. "Jason Grace, my son for your leadership and your bravery in killing the giants and saving Olympus we offer you godhood. You will be a minor god of lighting. Do you accept our offer son?" Jupiter pleaded. I guess he really wanted his son to be a God. Jason looked towards Piper for conformation. I had a feeling he would accept. Piper nodded in response. "I accept father." Jason replied with confidence. Right now I wondered that I didn't know that how Jason was going to become a god. My doubt was cleared when all the gods became chanting in ancient Greek and there was a glow around Jason. He glowed so bright that we had to avert our eyes. When the light died down, there was Jason looking more like a god, oh ya sorry he was a god now. I guess I am dumb sometimes. His aura of power was increased. Well godhood makes you different. I just held out my wise girl's hand hoping that she knew I would decline godhood again. Well same offer was offered to piper who accepted to be with Jason for all eternity and became a minor god of natural beauty. Leo was made a minor god of fire. Hazel was made a minor god of precious metal and her curse was also gone and frank was made a minor god of courage and because of him being immortal his life was now not depending on the stick. "Annabeth Chase", Athena called out. "My daughter you are offered to become goddess of architecture for your achievements and saving Olympus." I knew she would decline. How wrong I was. "YES" this word shattered my heart into a million pieces. I heard gasps from many gods and goddesses but I was completely broken. After all I did for her she betrays me. I was just able to voice one word to her, "Why?" "Sorry Percy but I can't leave godhood for you. Architecture is my dream; my life." She said. Everything came down. But one thing was clear- She never loved me. My father was very angry because a earthquake of magnitude 11 hit Olympus and the fountain in the side of the throne room burst into a thousand pieces. I looked at my father but I was surprised because he was looking at me with a surprised look on his face, so that means I was doing all that. I immediately controlled my feelings and the earthquake stopped. Everyone was looking at me with awe. On normal occasions I would had been embarrassed but all the hurt and sadness was too much for me. I freaking jumped into tartarus for her and she dumps me for godhood. I was really angry at the fates. Then my father cleared his throat and everyone came out of their shock. "PERSEUS JACKSON" he said my name with pride evident in his eyes. The whole throne room was silent in a second. If I wouldn't had been in so much pain from the betrayal then I would had laughed out very hard because it was like a killer déjà vu. Last time was the same as this time. "MY SON IS THE GREATEST DEMIGOD IN ALL HISTORY. DOES ANYONE DENY IT." To my surprise nobody even objected anything. Zeus grunted a little because his son Heracles was surpassed by me but still didn't say anything. "FOR HIS HELP IN KILLING 7 GIANTS AND GAEA HERSELF WE GRANT HIM TO BECOME A MAJOR GOD AND WILL GET HIS DOMAIN FROM THE FATES ITSELF" my father continued. It would be an understatement to say that I wasn't shocked. But I already knew my answer and said," I am sorry father. I am highly obliged with your offer but I have another wish." My dad looked a little disappointed but it was masked with the pride he had in his eyes. Zeus decided to take over and asked me, "Then what is your wish my nephew. I Zeus King of the Godson behalf of the council Swear on the river Styx to grant your wish if its within our power." "Lord Zeus I want Lady Hestia and Lord Hades back on the Olympian council as without them we would've lost and I want you to release peaceful titans like calypso from her prison immediately." I said with full respect. In the next second two thrones appeared on the council. One was completely black with souls inside and the other was made of fire but it wasn't harsh, it was comforting just like the hearth. Hestia came and game me a hug saying thank you over and over again and went to her throne and sat down in her godly height. Hades just gave me a nod of appreciation and a small smile with showed his gratitude. Hades + smiling weird combo but still he too sat on his throne. Dad was looking at me with so much pride that it made me a little happy that I was the reason of it but the hurt and betrayal of Annabeth was still there. Annabeth. She was sitting on the foot of her mother's throne looking much more prideful than before. I couldn't look at her. All I got was pain. I just wanted to go back in time and change everything. Zeus spoke again," Nephew, we were going to give my brother and sister their thrones back after your wish but you wished for it before our declaration. So our offer of godhood for you still stands. I am getting many surprises today and believe me I am not liking it. I thought about immortality, I had nothing to live for. My mom and Paul were killed by Gaea during the war. I needed a reason to live and godhood was the only option left. So I finally said, "I ACCEPT."

The fates flashed in the same moment and shot a beam of light at me and said," Hail Perseus Jackson God of time and water "and they flashed out. Just as they flashed out I felt immense power flow into me. I felt time in my control and all water everywhere. Everybody was shocked and started speaking all at once. Ares was grunting that ,"Now the punk has got more power and I can't beat him." Suddenly I blacked out. When I opened my eyes I found myself in someplace odd.

**AN- This is my first fanfiction so please review and criticize me as much as you want.. **

**Next chapter will be someone else's POV. I will try to update in a day or two.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An unexpected respect.**

**Artemis POV **

**THE THRONE ROOM**

Perseus. He was a kind hearted male. He was a male that Zoe came to respect. Disbelief was written all over my face when the daughter of Athena left him for godhood. Who would have had thought that this would happen. His fatal flaw was loyalty yet a girl betrayed him. And then Perseus, no he has earned my respect, Percy, accepted Godhood. Everyone was thinking about him getting minor domains but we were all shocked when he was declared God of time and water. He literally ruled over his father now and even us in just terms of powers. His power made me choke and gods don't choke.

**Flashback **

**The giant war**

I with my hunters was fighting my bane; Gration. He had managed to injure all of my hunters except Thalia. "Artemis I am going to marry you after I win and I'll even keep your hunters for entertainment", he said with a evil grin. That got me very angry. I attacked him with a flurry of attacks but he blocked them all. Thalia was shooting bolts of electricity at him but she was starting to tire and the bolts were not really affecting him. I kept shooting arrows at him with an accuracy and speed that none has. Well I am the goddess of archery; explains all this but he was my bane so he just dodged them as if it were nothing. I took out my hunting knives and ran towards him. I had to save my hunters and I would do anything for that. I ran with a look of determination and attacked him. I slashed he blocked with his own hunting knife. I slashed again in his chest but he simply step sided and caught both my hands with his one hand. "Milady!" Thalia screamed but she was busy fighting the earthborns that Gaea sent after her.

"So Artemis are you going to marry me and live or will you fade.", he gave me the evil smirk again. I wanted to punch his face so hard right now but he had me bounded in his hands. I thrashed and kicked him but he didn't even bulge. I spat at his face." This is my answer." His smirk was changed into an angry glare but then he smiled again. "I will make you fade Artemis but only after I have my way with you." The look of horror on my face would be the reason of that evil smile. I kicked him again and again but it was of no use. I felt hopeless. I felt mortal right now. I had the power to do nothing.

Nobody could save me but how wrong I was. Just as Gration was about to tear my hunting uniform he was splashed on the face by water. Was it salt water? Yes it was salt water. I looked up and saw a person who looked very pissed. He was Perseus Jackson and the glare he was giving Gration was so much fierce that if he was giving Me that glare then I would have hidden behind my mommy. Wait I can't have these thought. I am Artemis. "Gration" Percy said in a deadly calm voice that gave me shivers. "Be ready to die because after I am done with you. You will not go to Tartarus to reform, you will fade. I swear on the river Styx."

I was analyzing in my godly mind what he said. Gration dropped me and attacked Percy with a rage that I had never seen. Percy just stood there with riptide and waited calmly for him to attack. His aura was so intimidating and so powerful that I thought he was Poseidon himself when he was angry and that was so rare as Poseidon is rarely angry. He step sided and stabbed his foot. Gration yelled in pain. Percy then created man ice spears. Such power for a son of Poseidon was unusual. Never in my entire life did I see a son of Poseidon so strong. Everything about Percy screamed power! He impaled the Giant with hundreds of ice spears and nailed him to the ground. I could just watch as he displayed his powers. He controlled water as he was the personification of water. He created a big fist of ice and a hand made of the same which was big for the giant. He lifted the giant by one hand and smashed the fist on Gration and let's say it was a mess.

Gration was just smashed to pulp midair. The earth wasn't connected to Gration. That was a brutal way to kill someone. He didn't reform and he killed the Giant without the help of a god. Perseus Jackson killed a giant and without the help of a god. What was he? So it means finally he faded and now not even Gaea can help him to reform. In between that mess Percy Jackson was standing still the rage in his sea green eyes the rage was directed to Gaea who just laughed at his insolence.

He charged Gaea head on. His eyes looked like there was a storm raging in them, a storm powerful enough to destroy earth itself. Gaea just had woken up so she still was not in her full power. Percy just ran towards her with his sword Riptide in his hands. He slashed his sword in an downward arc but Gaea just step sided and laughed. "Hey granny, be ready for a beating of your long life as I am gonna kick your ass", he said. Leave it to Percy Jackson to make fun of a primordial when they are fighting. I didn't know whether to laugh at his words or go over there to kick some seriousness into him. Gaea just back handed him in anger and laughed. Her evil laugh was making him more and more angry and water in the atmosphere was condensing near him to form a hurricane. Wind and water together. His aura went on to such a sight that it was visible even to the visible eye. He became much faster and attacked again. Gaea for once was surprised. She was unable to dodge his stab and was stabbed where her heart was. "You are not allowed to interfere. I was going to win!", shouted Gaea towards the sky. With that she dissolved into the earth and was sent to her eternal sleeping again. In all this we forgot that Gaea was not defeated like the prophesy stated.

**Flashback end**

We were all shocked that Perseus suddenly vanished from our site. The throne room went to an uproar. "Where is my son!" said Poseidon roared looking towards Hera accusingly. "I don't know brother" was the only thing she said. Zeus Ordered, "Everyone search for Perseus Jackson. I want him here."

With that we all flashed out to find our savior.

**AN- Well that was a short one. Sorry for the delay. I can't really explain myself but I got a lot of stuff to do. Next one will be Percy again. We will see what happens with him. Wasn't that too obvious to say. Stay tuned. I am going to write a long one next time I promise. It may take a week or two but this time I'll be consistent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN-This chapter will have a lot of unexpected twists and a little idea of how the story will go. I appreciate your opinions so please continue to review. It motivates me to write more. I promised a long chapter so here we go.**

**Wear your seat belts and enjoy the ride.**

**Percy POV**

I woke up feeling like shit. "So much for being a God." I muttered. My eyes adjusting to the room I was in. Well it will sound weird but it was all white. And surprisingly a man oh no a woman, well who cares,_ a person_ was standing there. I think I saw stars and planets on him or her or him. Seriously, 'so much for godly eyes that can't even see properly in a bright room.' "You look much better now." Ok believe me the voice was melodious. Ah... Yes the person is a woman. 'The voice was a total giveaway' I thought sheepishly.

My vision cleared. She was radiating power like she as power herself. I felt so much submissive that I wanted to kneel down and ask for forgiveness. Wait why do I want to ask for forgiveness? I didn't do anything. "Hey... do you mind me asking but who are you exactly?" I asked meekly. I wasn't sure whether I was asking her the question or myself. She was definitely looking amused. It was hard to guess what was she thinking due to her unreadable face but my recently gotten back _godly vision_ was saying the small curve on her lips meant that she did smile. "Percy Jackson, I am chaos". Think of me as a dim-witted idiot because I didn't know who chaos was. In the near future I am sure I would want to whack my past self to the next Sunday. I laughed nervously, "I still don't know who you are ma'am", I asked politely. She rolled her eyes. "I am the creator of the universe, of course", she told me like it was the most normal thing in the universe. Well probably it was for her as she did create her universe. My instincts got hold of me and I have no idea why but I said, "You are really beautiful". Where did that come from? Now a normal person would think about saving himself from getting pulverized by the creator of the universe but I am not a normal person am I. You might ask what I was thinking. I was thinking, 'Why is the room so white?!'. I know it is stupid but hey I was curious. She giggled. Yes the creator giggled. "Why thank you Percy, nobody has called me beautiful in a while." "You should be called beautiful everyday", I immediately said again without thinking. I slapped shut my mouth. "I am sorry!" She just smiled at me. I think I saw her cheeks a little pink. "Don't worry I don't mind", she said. Damn I am awesome. I just unintentionally flirted with the greatest power in the universe and came out unscathed. "You might be thinking that why are you here". So came that thought in my mind for the first time since the time I woke up 'Why was I here exactly'.

I grinned sheepishly. "Yes, so why am I here?" I asked her. "I brought you here because I interfered with your fight with my daughter Gaea." "Wait! You're the mother of Gaea! So who is your husband?" Why did I even want to know who her husband was? She definitely looked amused now. She answered," I am unmarried Percy and yes she is my daughter. I created her and the other primordials with my powers."

"I don't mean to offend you but you raised her up pretty bad." Who would have said that to the person who could remove your very existence in a blink of an eye? Am I getting too much blunt after I became a god? That should explain my extra stupid without thinking replies. She laughed. I will sound like a hormone driven teenage boy…Actually I am a teenager but I have to say her laugh is like the sweetest songs anyone has ever heard which you want to hear it again and again. Now that I notice I must say she is perfect. Everything about her is perfect. Must be one of the profits of being the creator of our creators. "I didn't raise them up Percy. They had their intelligence just after I created them. I didn't have to raise them up. I was alone for a long time so I wanted company to keep the loneliness away." "That kind of explains it" I muttered. "So let's get back to the topic. I interfered because your life was too much full of hardships and you would have died had I not interfered. Many humans have much more shitty life than yours but they are just mortals so their life is controlled by the Fates. But you did save the world two times in a row now. So to give you another chance at life to save the lives of the ones close to you and choosing the right friends for yourself I will send you to the past again. You will return to the day when you were attacked by the fury. You will get to keep your powers of a god but you will still be a half-blood until you get the gift of godhood again or I just am in the mood to make you one" she said. I was sitting there just dumbfounded. "Why do you want to help me?" I asked. "To answer you I just helped you because you are the most interesting human I have ever seen. You have saved my favorite planet twice. You have a pure heart so you deserve it and a plus point is that you are really good looking. I could create a must better looking person than you but where is the fun in that. You don't look bad right now. Oh yes you haven't seen how you really look after you became a god. Here." She waved her hand and a mirror materialized in front of me. I was looking so much handsome. I am not praising myself but surely I can right now because I deserve the praise. I was looking too much good. I had to see my abs because I worked so hard foe them so I just took off my t-shirt right in front of Chaos again without thinking. I grinned. I just had six pack abs before my godhood but now I had a well chiseled chest with defined eight pack abs. The perfect body not too much bulky not too much skinny. Just the one in the middle. If I would had driven my eyes on to Chaos I would had noticed that she was totally blushing.

At that moment I thought about my life till now. I remembered my time at Camp half blood and all my time with Annabeth. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. Just thinking about the betrayal brought unshed tears in my eyes. I controlled myself. I knew I had to try to forget her but I couldn't. I quickly thought about Chaos's offer. I could save all the lives of my fallen friends. Zoe, Bianca, Bekendorf, Selena, my mom, Paul and the others. "So I'll have to kick Kronos's and Gaea's asses again?" "Yes you will have to defeat them again. Your life will be yours to live this time. I look after your life now and not the fates. I'll even help you if you ask for it", she said winking at me. I didn't have to think about it but something about the reason she gave me was bugging me. Couldn't she have created everything again if the planet was destroyed? She was telling a lie I could tell but this was a once in an eternal lifetime opportunity for me. "Ok, I accept." She smiled. Was I hallucinating or did I see love in her eyes. I must be hallucinating. "So I will have full powers of a God? Can I teleport?" I asked her childishly. "Yes you can Percy and you will have all the powers of time better than Kronos and Water is fully at your control", she said smiling at me. "So you ready to go to your past which will soon be your present?" she asked me. "Yes", I replied back. She clapped and then everything went black again.

**CHAOS'S POV (Didn't expect it right?)**

I did tell him a lie about why I helped him. Long ago when I created the Primordials I created a being without a body who created a soul mate for every human soul ever created. I gave the full power to create a soul mate for every person. He created billions of soul mates for the humans till now. Some found their soul mates some used to never find them. Unfortunately he accidently created a soul that was my soulmate. I shouldn't even have a soulmate. I have taken the powers back from him and given the job to the fates now so that no other mistakes like this happen. Soul mates were only for the humans. When Percy was born I knew that he was the one for me. I have lost interest in the universe a long time ago. I have created many life forms on many planets. Humans are not as they were a few years ago. They have been corrupted. Even the Gods are corrupted. I have watched Percy's life from the day he was born. I wanted to pulverize Zeus for creating the rule of the Gods not interacting with their mortal kids but that would had been a lot of work. So I just watched him.

I have fallen in love with him. I watched how he was so brave and noble and most importantly the most loyal. At first I just wanted to destroy him because I am the creator and I can't have some mortal as my soulmate. I could make him a primordial but I felt that he was the cause of the entire soulmate problem. I know that was stupid thinking but over the time I have started to love him. His each quality, his stupid actions, his lovable personality, his grin, I love everything about him. When he was in danger I just wanted to just bring him to me and let the world end but I had to let him fulfill his destiny made by the fates. When the girl Annabeth was using him for his popularity I nearly lost my control over my anger. Good thing he came to know her truth. I know some of the Goddesses too like him but that is his choice to make. When he became a God I knew that was the moment to talk to him for the first time. I simply summoned him here. He was unconscious. He looked so handsome while he was sleeping. He looked at peace. When he woke up he called me beautiful. I controlled my blush as I had full control of my body. When he praised me again I lost that control and I blushed. I had to carry on with my plans. I couldn't just tell him that I was one his soul mates. Yes one of his soul mates. He has me and another Goddess as his soulmates. That is another reason I had to take back my power from the nothingness I had given it to. Even if he created a soulmate for me, he shouldn't have had created a soul having two soulmates. I gave my Percy the chance to go back in time to change the timeline.

I shouldn't have had done this but hey I am the creator I can do anything. He has had a hard life and lost too much at a young age. I just wanted to be his good friend first so that when I tell him that he is my soulmate and of one other girl then he wouldn't run away and accept me. I couldn't bear the thought of him rejecting me. When he accepted my offer I sent him back to his 12 year old body. He is unconscious again right now but his body is getting accustomed to his powers and the memories.

The mortals said it right. Even The most powerful deity in existence was doing anything to gain the approval of her love. Right now I only had one question in mind. Why did I even create love? I just hoped he would talk to me now every day and become my friend fast because controlling my emotions for him now would be very difficult. For the time being I again opted to watch his new life.

**AN- So how was it? I know Chaos sounds too much girly and is not sounding like a million years old most powerful deity but it's just an OC. I have to choose another pairing for Percy. I am sorry Annabeth lovers but I wanted to do something different than the original books were Annabeth is Percy's lover. So we get the pairings of PercyXChaos and PercyXUnkown? **

**I have some characters in mind for the pairing. I'll list them here. It's totally up to you whom you want to see as Percy's lover among the ones I list below.**

**Athena**

**Artemis**

**Nyx**

**Hemera **

**Review please and choose your character for my time travel story fast because I'll have to fit the character somewhere.**


End file.
